Courting
by Siniscule
Summary: Maki Nishikino is more invested in basketball than in friendships, but something about her team's student manager is constantly on her mind. Can it be that she is head over heels when her head should be in the game?


**A/N: This is a secret santa gift for a friend of mine! We've had a basketball AU in our heads for a long time and I thought this would be a good surprise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live ! School Idol Project**

* * *

**Courting**

* * *

The adrenaline was something she knew she'd never grow tired of. It drove her forward, the familiar squeak of rubber on wood practically music to her ears as she passed the mid court line. The faces of her opponents blurred out while numbers filled her vision, a countdown that forced her to strategize under pressure.

Eight.

She dribbled past the first girl, the orange basketball still in her possession as she continued weaving her way toward the hoop. Steady breathing was key; no seconds to spare for fatigue.

Six.

Her teammates called out to her, but only as a ploy. Keep the opponents at a reasonable distance, fake a possible toss, make them feel like they had to intercept a pass at a moment's notice, make room for her to breathe. It had all been discussed in the locker room prior to the match. This shot was her responsibility.

Four.

She continued to move until she no longer could. An obstacle. The girl was taller than her, their center. They blocked her path, almost hovering over her as she bent down a little to keep the momentum of her dribble. A fake to the left, a fake to the right. No effect. They weren't buying it and it was taking too much time.

Eli was ready and, although they were just out of her line of sight, she was sure that the others were, too.

Two.

She muttered a curse under her breath, flicking her hair so that the strands would no longer stick to her forehead. The pressure, the physicality, and the fear were enough to coat her in a light sheen of perspiration.

"Nishikino, just make the damn shot!"

The voice was one she had begun to know well and, although she normally would roll her eyes at the typical attitude, it was just enough of a push. It was what she needed.

One.

Spinning around, she had only a fleeting glimpse of the hoop before jumping. Her feet off the ground and with only a small space between the blocker's arms, she launched the ball into the air with a graceful flick of her wrist before gravity pulled her back down.

Zero.

The buzzer rang as time ran out for the final quarter, but the sound of screaming and cheering drowned it out. She could suddenly feel Rin tackling her from the side in an embrace mere seconds after the ball dropped through the net in a successful swish, and she allowed herself a sigh of relief. The rest of the team soon joined, and she could feel the supportive hands of both Eli and Umi on her shoulders while the rest of the team huddled around.

The team from Kitauji high school walked off the court with their heads hung low, saddened by their sudden defeat. Otonokizaka, however, had never had a tie in the league, and the academy was certainly not about to start having them any time soon. She watched as parents filed out of the bleachers from the side of the away team, wondering how many parents she managed to strike disappointment in during the course of a few seconds.

"Great shot, Nishikino. Glad to know your ears still work."

The voice is the same from before, and her attention is diverted from the crowd as she turns to the source. It was the team manager, a senior by the name of Nico Yazawa whom she, a first year, had only met during the current basketball season. Nico was short, wore long, black, high pigtails, and had red eyes to match her red tracksuit and somewhat fiery personality.

Nico continued, facing the rest of the girls with more enthusiasm, "However, it's not just Maki that made this victory possible. Without this team, we wouldn't gotten as far as we have. I'm really proud of all of you! It's obvious that the drills are really keeping us all on our toes, and I'm glad that all our hard work is paying off!"

Maki raised an eyebrow as she observed Nico from a few feet away, watching as the rest of the girls went to hug their manager. The coach walked out onto the court as well, patting everyone's shoulder and congratulating the effort that everyone put in as they huddled around Nico with victory cries and cheers. A small hint of a smile touched Maki's expression.

Just as she was about to go and join the group hug, a few girls from the school ran out onto the court and walked up to her, asking for an autograph and a picture. With a nod to each, she tended to each of their requests politely. It was something she was used to since the season had started. Supposedly, she was the final addition to the MVP trio of the team, which included both Eli and Umi. All three of them received the same kind of attention, although Maki did not care much for it. She was flattered, but it was slightly bothersome when strangers asked favors of her when she was tired or looked worse for wear. She didn't really care for other people that much.

Laughter poked at Maki's attention until her gaze met with the sight of Nico laughing amongst the other girls at a distance, the manager's hand not leaving a single shoulder or back neglected of praise and reassurance. Nico was well-liked and appreciated by the team, and it was clear that she cared plenty about everyone individually and how everyone performed. She may have been somewhat bratty at times on the side, but it didn't take away from her role or the way people admired her.

Maki felt her heartbeat pick up when Nico suddenly glanced her way and shot her a thumbs up.

She could bring herself to care about at least one person, perhaps.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Ladies, I'm so excited to finish my final year as team manager with such an excellent team of talented athletes," Nico grinned, her toothy smile bright and almost infectious as she stood in front of the white board, "but, even more than that, I'm proud to say that we're in the finals!"

The entire locker room seemed to light up, the girls jumping and hugging one another. The upperclassmen on the team hadn't experienced a final in their time at the academy, and so it must have been nice for them to achieve it, especially for the third years. Maki, an unimpressed first year, opted out of the screaming and proceeded to transfer things from her locker into her sports bag.

"Maki."

Maki turned to face Eli, who suddenly appeared beside her, "What's up?"

"You don't seem very excited," Eli observed, offering a smile, "It's your first final. You've really done well this season. Who knows if we could've gotten here without you?"

"It's nothing, really."

Umi approached them from the group until she stood beside Eli, "You're always so distant. Do you not like the sport?"

Maki shook her head, not making eye contact as she fiddled with the objects in her locker, "If I'm good at it, I like it. But I'm not in it for the competition or recognition."

It was a partial lie. Maki felt very competitive when it came down to it, but she managed to hide it well. She wasn't particularly fond of that side of herself, but she definitely did not care for the praise. She wanted to have an extra-curricular for when she applied to her university of choice, and basketball just so happened to be a sport she enjoyed on the side. She hadn't any idea she was even that good at it; it was quite the surprise that she got stares at all or was nudged into the school's MVP favorites alongside Eli and Umi at all. The students called the three of them the "soldiers" of the game, as though they were trained and built to take down the enemy.

It didn't appeal that much to her.

"Well, don't forget you're a part of this team, too," Eli said, biting the inside of her cheek.

Umi nodded, "Right. You're our friend and teammate."

Friend was a strong word that Maki wasn't so sure she was quite understanding of, even though the words made her face feel somewhat warmer. It was easy to call Eli and Umi her friends since she sat with them at lunch and were her teammates, but she felt intrusive for putting such a strong label on it. It was clear that Eli and Umi had been friends themselves, at least since the year before considering Umi was a second year, but she would hate to feel as though she had been wedged into the category simply for being the third part of the team's trio. The paranoia and uncertainty of forced or faked friendship always bothered her, and she never considered herself one to have too many friends. Acquaintances, she could agree with, but friendship was strange for her.

"I'm fine," she said, shooting both of them what she hoped was a reassuring glance. The two older girls looked at each other before shrugging and showcasing a smile.

"Come on, everyone! Change so we can get the hell out of here!"

Eli and Umi both departed at the sound of Nico's command with a laugh, falling into line as they retreated to their lockers. The sound of metallic doors opening and closing was strangely therapeutic to Maki, and she often felt fairly comfortable in the locker room. She thought of it as a professional setting.

Pulling her jersey over her head, she quickly folded it and placed it in her bag. It would need to be washed, just as she did after every practice and game. The semi-final had put a lot of pressure on her in those last moments, and she knew that the perspiration probably left her jersey in dire need of cleaning. She ignored the usual feeling of being watched, as she had grown accustomed to it during the earlier half of the season. It came with the territory, she figured, considering everyone changed together and even spoke during the process. She wasn't sure as to why, but she refused to let her eyes travel anywhere other than her locker most of the time. She didn't quite understand how it was so easy for others to hold conversations freely when they were half bare.

Once in a while, though, she glanced at their team manager through the small magnetic mirror on the inside of her locker door. Nico was often busy writing information down on a clipboard as well as folding towels, so it was usually an opportune moment. But, this particular time, Maki's gaze escaped almost immediately she caught Nico looking over in her direction. Since she had been looking through the mirror, Maki doubted that Nico would have noticed, but her reddening face suddenly felt all too obvious. She didn't even understand why she felt so flustered in that moment, but whatever it was motivated her to change out of her shorts at a faster pace. Deciding that she'd rather shower at home, she zipped up her bag and made her way toward the exit.

"Nishikino," Maki halted just at the doorframe as she registered the calling of her name, turning to find Nico raising an expectant eyebrow with a half-folded towel in her arms.

Maki twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, "You can call me Maki, you know."

"Really?" Nico asked, somewhat pleasantly surprised, "Cool. Anyway, Maki, are you available for Tuesday's practice?"

"Should be."

"Great. I want to make sure I can get everyone available for the same day. Clubs and stuff can really take a toll, and I don't want you guys to have to deal with juggling your extracurricular activities."

"Uh, thanks."

"Trust me, I get it. I've been playing varsity for the tennis team every year, and they can be pretty harsh about that kind of thing. I want to be fair to you guys. My damned coach was always so annoying! I mean," Nico chuckled, ignoring Maki's obvious body language that she wants to leave, "I'm not trying to say I'm a coach here, but I try to run this stuff by her as much as possible. It's good to know we're all on the same page."

"Mhm."

"Also, Maki, listen, if any time during school you'd like to – "

"Nico," Maki interrupted, attempting to gesture her eyes out the door, "I really have to leave."

Nico blinked, "Oh. Sorry, um… Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you in the hall or something, maybe?"

The way that disappointment etched itself into Nico's features before a smile replaced it made Maki's heart swell a bit with guilt. She knew that the glance thing was not a big deal, but it was the last thing she needed when she had already been working out her feelings.

Feelings that she knew she could feel forming after weeks and weeks of games and practices.

"Yeah," she said, rushing, "Have a good night, Nico."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

She wasn't the nervous type, but she was all too aware of the way her pen tapped a bit too much upon the surface of her desk. Homework was an easy task, but she felt too distracted to focus. Removing herself from her chair, she walked over and plopped herself down onto her bed with a soft groan.

"A girl? Really?" she grumbled to herself, burying her face in her pillow. She knew that there was nothing wrong with it and she certainly didn't judge, especially considering that the team's own center, Eli Ayase, was dating the captain of the volleyball team, Nozomi Toujou. It wasn't bad.

Maki just did not want to deal with it.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

It had happened unexpectedly. Since it was her first year on an official team of any kind, she had no idea what to expect. In fact, she had figured that all there was to it was a practice and a game every week with a single coach and a few other girls. She had thought that the idea of a close bonds between teammates was an exaggeration from films, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Within minutes of their first practice, there were friendly ice breakers incorporated into their drills. One for example, involved shooting from the three-point line and, for every miss, the girl in place would have to reveal a "fun fact" about themselves.

With that kind of encouragement, Maki made every shot, thus landing her the position of their much needed power forward. Due to the extreme amount of avoidance, however, she was still required to introduce herself and mention a hobby of some kind at the end of the drill.

Overall, however, she wanted to maintain her distance from the increasingly close group of girls. But her intention must have been obvious, for it only took two practices for Eli and Umi to invite her to sit with them during their lunch period. Despite her admittedly weak objections, Maki showed little resistance. She kind of trusted them, in a way. But it was as far as she wanted to go as far as interpersonal relationships were concerned.

Then the third practice came, the practice before their first game. The coach, the mother of the team's primary point guard, Rin, was apparently a very active member of the community and the only available adult to coach the girls' basketball team despite her already busy schedule. And so she requested for a team manager, a girl that appeared that third day with hands on the hips of her red tracksuit.

"This is the new team manager," Coach Hoshizora had said, interrupting practice as the new girl walked into the gymnasium, "I'm sure she'll be able to introduce herself while I go run a few things for the board. I'll be back soon, girls!"

And just like that, she had left, and the short girl left in her wake managed to stretch a bright smile across her face despite the sudden responsibility.

It was a very pretty smile, Maki had duly noted.

Nico's eyes did their part in scanning the members before speaking, "Hey, everyone! I'm Nico Yazawa, a third year here at Otonokizaka. As you may or may not know, I am the captain of the varsity tennis team for this academy. Some of you may have even heard my athletic alias around – Spitfire."

Maki had rolled her eyes.

"But, of course," Nico continued with a laugh, "my season has already passed earlier this school year, and so you can just call me Nico. I'm here to help with equipment, numbers, and, of course, pumping you guys up in both the practice and the games. I know I don't look it, but I've got enough basketball experience to help with the drills. As you can see by my height, however, I never made the team."

The girls had laughed at that, although Rin seemed confused at the time since she must have only been a centimeter or so higher than the third year in front of them.

Nico walked up to Rin, seeming to catch on, and patted her back, "I'm only kidding. Anyway, enough of that, I'm sure I'll get to know all of you soon enough. Let's get started with some basketball handling. We're going to start with some figure eight drills."

As expected, Maki had no idea at the time what that kind of drill was. Thankfully, Umi showed how it was done, and it seemed strange but doable. It involved getting a little lower and dribbling the ball around the outside of the ankle, curving between the legs, and around the opposite end of the other ankle. Rinse and repeat, just like the shape of an eight. It seemed easy enough.

But it was a bit more difficult than Maki had expected. She was able to get it in and out, but it was not as fluid or graceful as she would have liked or even assumed it to be. Then again, she was the only one on the team who lacked prior formal training or practice with the sport.

"You know, they say stiff legs belong to a stiff personality," Nico had said, walking up to Maki from the side. It came with a smirk, of course, but in the midst of her frustration over the drill, Maki wasn't in a joking mood.

Maki deadpanned, "I can see why you're so popular."

Nico laughed, "Hey, listen, I'm only joking. What's your name and year? I haven't seen you around."

"Maki Nishikino, first year, power forward."

"Okay, then, Maki," Nico had become serious, "I lied a little. I was only half joking about your stiffness. You're not dipping your knees enough."

Maki glanced down at her legs, "How much should I dip them?"

"Look, I'll show you" Nico said, crouching down to be on the same level as Maki's legs, "but I need you to loosen up so I can direct your leg in the right motion, okay? Don't stiffen your leg against my hand."

Maki nodded.

"Your torso should stay in line with the ball. If the ball is on the outside of your left ankle, you make sure your torso is turned a bit to the left along with it. Make sure your knees are always bent a little, bending them more when you dip them."

"Okay, but get to the dipping so I understand it before you refer to it."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Yikes, you're impatient."

"I want to improve," Maki said, looking down at the girl below her.

"You will," Nico nodded, looking up to meet Maki's gaze. The sincerity behind her eyes made the latter's stomach flutter in an unfamiliar manner, but Nico continued, "but as for the dipping, you just need to be willing to dip your knees a little more inward when you're maneuvering the ball around the outside of your legs. For example, if you're dribbling around the outside of your left foot, you might want to lift a small bit of the outside of your right foot to turn slightly and dip your right knee inward, like this," Nico said, placing a warm hand on Maki's knee.

The contact was foreign, and Maki had done her best not to jump at the way Nico's fingers intimately grasped at her kneecap. Having little to no meaningful friendships came with the territory of no physical contact, but the gesture made her cheeks heat up.

"Maki?"

She blinked, looking down to realize she had accidentally stiffened her leg in response. She loosened it.

"Thank you. But yeah, make sure you dip the knee opposite of where the ball is, but keep the knee pointed in the direction of the ball," Nico gently pushed Maki's knee inward while keeping a hold on her ankle to emphasize the kind of twist she was referring to, "If that makes sense."

Maki nodded, clearing her throat, "I think so."

"Here, I'll try and demonstrate without the ball so that you're focusing on the positioning," Nico hoisted herself up and proceeded to imitate the move, a relaxed and slow motion to give Maki the correct idea.

"I think I've got it," Maki said, concentrating on Nico's legs and how they turned and bent. Grabbing the ball she had been using off the floor, she attempted to repeat what she was seeing. She could feel herself having less trouble smoothly transitioning the ball the way she had wanted, and she allowed herself a small, somewhat triumphant hint of a smile as she kept on with the drill successfully.

Nico placed her hand on Maki's shoulder, rubbing it approvingly, "Don't forget to make sure to keep your head up, otherwise it is useless. Otherwise, great job, Nishikino."

The compliment had made Maki blush, but she kept her head down and her expression out of sight, "Thanks."

And from then on, the smallest things that Nico would do would catch her attention. Maki had no clue as to why she found the shorter yet older girl so interesting, or why her own internal indifference toward practice and games turned into genuine excitement over time. She often found herself being the earliest to arrive, acting nonchalant as Nico spoke to her about what she planned for them that day.

Although she would refuse to admit it to anyone, Maki once in a while went as far as to ask for help from the team manager when she didn't truly need it, hoping that Nico would spend a moment of time with her on the side or perhaps even touch her with her hand as a way of showing her where her joints should be. In hindsight, it was absolutely ridiculous and even incredible that she never realized what the title for those feelings were.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"I'm an idiot," Maki mumbled into her pillow before turning onto her back, "It's so obvious."

Perhaps it never struck her as an obvious answer, considering the professionalism behind it all. After all, Nico was two years older than her and ready to graduate. It wasn't completely unreasonable to think that it had been an admiration of sorts; similar to the way that students felt when they asked Maki for an autograph or picture after a game or during school, even. Maybe it was simply respectful adoration.

But she knew she'd be lying. She wouldn't have felt so strangely vulnerable when she caught Nico looking at her - whether or not it had been brief - had it been nothing short of a kind of yearning. It was only for a fleeting moment, so short that it may very well have been a figment of her imagination, but it was enough to make her feel something. The idea of Nico watching her in the locker room, of all places, as she was changing made her feel…

She didn't quite know how to describe it, but she certainly felt something. Something that confirmed the desire for more than just general attention.

But she didn't know anything about that sort of thing. It was out of her realm of experience and she wasn't sure what it meant or what to do about it. Maki had the confidence for most things, but she did not want to risk emotional turmoil. She would rather avoid the mess.

"I don't even know why I like her," Maki mused, staring at her ceiling. It wasn't as though Nico wasn't pretty or anything, even though it was hard to say that the red tracksuit was a particularly sexy piece of attire. But Maki had been around other gorgeous girls as well, some of which were a part of her team and whom she saw almost every day in school. But Nico was still cute.

Thinking back on it, Maki did not know much about Nico aside from what manager had already announced on her first day on the job. She was captain of the varsity tennis team, she had some kind of mysterious basketball experience, and she was a third year. That was quite literally all there was to her, as far as Maki knew. In a strange way, Nico was a distant person in her own right. It had been about two and a half months since that first practice with the figure eights, and yet Nico was essentially just a stranger. Aside from her positive energy that she only ever saw at basketball-related occasions, Nico seemed pretty quiet.

Maybe Nico wasn't so different from Maki.

She pulled out her phone and typed in her password, quickly finding her photo album. It was mostly comprised of notes and school-related pictures, possibly a thing pertaining to a hobby or two, but in seconds she found one of the few photos which included her in it. It was a group photo of the team, taken after their first win of the season. Everyone looked happy – even Maki smiled – and proud of themselves. It had been a pretty great feeling. But, focusing on a feeling more recent, her gaze found itself upon the beaming manager that stood beside her in the image. The way that Nico had wrapped a proud arm around Maki was a feeling that Maki could recall fairly easily.

Unlike in most photos, Maki's smile seemed much more genuine.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"1, 2, 1, 2! Let me see those V-dribbles!"

It was the last formal team practice before the final game, but it was longer than usual. Apparently it was a busy week for many of the girls, which could only be chalked up to terrible timing considering the upcoming match. Both Coach Hoshizora and Nico heavily encouraged non-strenuous exercises for the girls to do daily for the rest of the week until Saturday's game, both to keep them on their toes but to prevent them from any fatigue or soreness.

Nico walked between two rows of girls, clapping her hands to the count and checking everyone's form. She seemed extra peppy, probably to encourage motivation and to dissipate any negative thoughts about the possible end result of the season. It was great that they made it to the finals, but sometimes it could still hurt to know the top was just out of reach if they finished in second. Some people were the type to give up before anything could begin, but Nico made it easy to feel confident and appreciative of the fun they were having despite the competition.

"Nice form, Maki," Nico suddenly complimented, stopping at the end where Maki was. Maki could have easily maintained eye contact, considering her improvement in being able to keep her head up without needing to look at the ball, but she chose to look away.

She ignored the butterflies in her stomach when she considered Nico checking her out, "Thanks."

"No problem," Nico grinned, turning to their shooting guard opposite of Maki, "You, too, Tsubasa. Your handling has really improved!"

Relieved that Nico walked back to the other side, Maki regained focus on her dribbling. It was a basic move, so she would have felt embarrassed if she messed up due to a distraction. Admittedly, the lack of a tracksuit on Nico was becoming just that for her.

It wasn't as though she had never seen Nico outside of the sportswear. Nico wore the school uniform with a pink cardigan whenever Maki caught a glimpse of her outside of practice, mostly in the hall, but it wasn't the school uniform this time. Instead, it was a white polo shirt, accompanied by cute pink shorts and white tennis shoes. Maki wasn't even sure if she had ever seen the shape of Nico's arms beforehand. The newfound realization that she had feelings for the older girl made her feel more ashamed for glancing at her now and again, so she focused on the practice more than usual.

"Okay, let's run some in-and-outs!"

 **X-X-X-X-X**

The practice was long and it was tedious. Between five man weaves and one-on-one defense drills, Coach Hoshizora really made sure to prepare for what was to come in less than a week. It was no surprise that neither she nor Nico suggested pushing oneself while exercising at home; they did a good enough job of that during a single practice.

After grabbing her team jacket from the locker room to check her phone, Maki grabbed her water bottle out of the team's cooler, practically gulping down its contents for some inkling of refreshment.

"Maki!" Rin walked by, gesturing for her to lean close.

Maki raised an eyebrow, leaning her ear closer to Rin's face, "Yeah?"

"Yours is the last water bottle in the cooler, right?"

She opened the cooler and took a quick glimpse, "Seems so."

"Nya~! Awesome. Keep it out."

"Why?"

Rin smirked, "Coach says that it's tradition."

Confused, Maki only nodded before returning to the huddle taking place in the center of the gym and throwing her jacket over her shoulder. The girls crowded around Nico, the only one remaining since the coach needed to attend a faculty meeting. Had the practice been shorter, she would've been able to stay for the pep talk. But, instead, Nico took over with a spark in her eyes and a glowing radiance that oozed confidence. Slowly turning in a circle in order to meet the eyes of every member, she grinned as she patted everyone on the shoulder.

"Listen, we don't need a first place trophy to show that we're champions. Neither object nor title can validate our worth, our skills, our talent. I've seen all of us – all of you – work so hard each and every time we see one another. You girls are easily some of the greatest I've had the pleasure to meet. After myself, of course," the girls laughed at that, "But I just hope you know that regardless of what happens on Friday, you will still come out winners. There is nothing you can't do, no shot you can't score, no court you can't run. We're in this together, and that's exactly how we're going to play. As a team, for our team. Do you understand?!"

The simultaneous cheer from the group roared loudly, echoing through the gymnasium with the ferocity of its enthusiasm. The girls all wrapped their arms around Nico, the team manager that they had all grown to appreciate very much in what felt like their short time together. Even Maki joined, half-heartedly patting the back of Umi from the rear. The speech managed to make her smile and feel confident about the upcoming game, but there were too many girls between her and Nico for her to the proper hug she would have liked to have given. Although, it was probably only something she'd do in her daydreams; she couldn't see herself making the move on someone she was unsure of. Then again, she had never dealt with romance before in the slightest.

"Nya!"

Suddenly half of the girls smirked, all of them letting go of Nico and taking multiple steps back. The team manager stood, confused, in place while she watched the girls take out their phones from their pockets.

"What's going – Oh my god!" Nico suddenly screamed as Rin poured the cooler over her from behind. All the ice had melted to cold water by that point, due to the long practice, and it came down like a waterfall over Nico's head, drenching her.

The girls all laughed, more good-natured than not, and quickly began to clean the floor after taking the necessary videos. Even Nico laughed, though she struggled trying to get all the hair out of her face.

With her heart beating, all Maki could do was stare from a distance. The genuine happiness emitting from Nico was captivating, and she could feel her face warming up at how cute she was, despite being soaked. Her eyes had suddenly found themselves traveling south for but a moment, causing Maki's expression to flush to red as she noticed something she had not anticipated to see.

Through her drenched polo was Nico's bra, pink and seemingly frilly as it stood out against the white of the shirt that clung to her skin. Feeling dirty, Maki almost began to mentally short-circuit before deciding to make a beeline toward Nico. Without a moment of hesitation, she removed her jacket from her shoulder and wrapped it around her manager, covering her. She fought the urge to look down, to take a second glance at the girl's chest up close, and made sure to overlap the edges of the jacket to cover Nico's chest.

"Maki?" Nico raised her eyebrows, pulling the coat closed from within.

Maki blushed, avoiding eye contact from both Nico and everyone else in the room, "I wouldn't want our team manager to catch a cold for our last game."

"Thank you, Maki," Nico smiled, a blush adorning her cheeks that even Maki caught in her sight.

"No problem," she said, a bit too quickly, before rushing to the bathroom to grab some extra towels for the floor. She did not want confuse anyone or build up her own hopes and expectations.

She'd rather clean the mess than slip in it.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"That was surprisingly unlike you, Maki," Eli raised an eyebrow, nudging Maki as they all filed into the locker room, "I'm glad to see this generous side of you."

"Who says I'm not generous?" Maki deadpanned.

"It's nothing," Umi appeared suddenly, "Eli is just happy to see you interacting more," she pushed Eli away, giving Maki a pat on the shoulder before heading toward their lockers.

Maki shrugged, opening her locker to grab her things. It was best not to dwell on anything that was said. She was feeling paranoid enough about her extremely uncharacteristic gesture and how it may have looked. Not that she cared or anything, but the last thing she wanted to endure was gossip. It was one of the few things that kept her at a certain distance with others.

"Maki?"

Maki turned, feeling her breath catch when she found Nico standing in front of her, "Mhm?"

"You can take your jacket back, now.

"You can keep it!" Maki blurted out of panic.

"K-Keep it?"

"Oh. Yeah, I, uh," Maki blushed, glancing around until her eyes landed on her sports bag on the floor. Picking it up, she patted it multiple times, "the thing is full, unfortunately. And it's really warm out today, so, well, I don't want to deal with carrying it. Would've just gone back into my stuffy locker anyway, you know how it is."

"Uh-huh," Nico blinked, though there was a light flush to her face, "How about I just give it back to you sometime this week? I'll wash it for you since you helped me out. Well, more washed than it already is."

Although Nico's laugh was pleasant, Maki rolled her eyes at the joke, "Sure, thanks."

"Well, uh," Nico rubbed the back of her neck, "it was a good talk."

"Wait, um… Do you have time after school for any one on ones?" she didn't know why she requested it, but something about it being the last practice drove her to be a little more bold.

Nico seemed surprised, "Tomorrow, maybe? The gymnasium should be free. Why?"

Maki averted her eyes, "Not feeling confident."

"Aw, Maki," Nico sighed, offering a smile, "Don't worry. We'll change that! Meet me here tomorrow, same time. I should ask around and see if anyone else could use some more practice on the side."

"Don't do that!"

"Huh?"

"I-It's just," Maki blushed, desperate for an excuse, "I don't play well with others."

Nico chuckled, "So I hear."

Maki winced, immediately embarrassed.

"Oh, c'mon!" Nico groaned, despite her smirk, and patted Maki's back, "I just know you don't talk to anyone that much. But, hey," she leaned in, causing Maki's heart to beat slightly faster, "do you have any baggage with anyone here?"

Maki squinted a bit, uncertain of the implication, "Uh, do you mean…"

"I'm just asking if you have any kind of drama with anyone here. Grudges, fighting, or whatever."

"Oh. No, I'm not that close with anyone. Why?"

Nico smiled, "Just wanted to make sure it was nothing interpersonal that made you request a solo practice. Plus, if there was something affecting your playstyle, I'd want it handled. You're great, and I'd hate to see you regret your performance on the last game of your first season."

"I'm fine, really."

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah," Maki let out a breath as she watched Nico walk away, "Tomorrow."

She had no idea what she was doing.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

It was when she was eating with her fellow soldiers, and Nozomi, the next day that she decided to say it. It came out in the middle of one of the few short pauses of silence in conversation amongst the other three girls, and she couldn't have said it in a more nonchalant, almost deadpan manner.

"So I think I like someone."

Maki ignored their reactions as she bit into her tamagoyaki, closing her eyes so that she could pretend they weren't reacting as ridiculously as they actually were. She could hear Umi sputtering, choking on whatever she had been drinking, along with Nozomi's giggling and Eli's silence. She crossed her legs beneath the desk, feeling defensive almost immediately.

"Are you just going to leave it at that?" Eli asked after a silent minute, to which Maki nodded, "Seriously? You have said maybe three entire sentences during your entire stay here every lunch period, and you just drop this randomly?" to which Maki nodded again, "You had to have trusted us enough to tell us if you were just going to say it."

"Um, yeah!" Umi agreed, coughing here and there as she tried to regain her composure.

"She doesn't have to say it, Elichi," Nozomi said, smiling when Maki's eyes opened in interest, "because it's really quite obvious who it is."

Maki froze.

Glancing at Maki, Umi raised an eyebrow, "It can't be that obvious."

"To you, a lot of things aren't obvious," Eli smirked, pointing a finger at Umi.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone knows you like the softball team's pitcher," Nozomi said, gently patting Umi's arm, "and that you visit her at the sewing club from time to time."

Umi blushed wildly, shades of pink and red illuminating her face instantly, "E-Everyone?"

Eli nodded sympathetically, "On the basketball team, that is."

"If it makes you feel any better, I had no idea," Maki chimed in, strangely relieved at the increasing amount of homosexuality in her small social circles.

"Can we focus on Maki, please?" Umi begged, burying her face in her palms, no doubt warming them as efficiently as a bonfire could.

Eli nodded, turning back to Maki, "Can we know who it is?"

Maki seemed to mull it over for a moment, but Nozomi spoke too quickly, "Can you really not tell?"

"I only have one guess but it's only because I saw them interact a total of one time," Eli shrugged.

Nozomi smirked, hiding her mouth behind her hand from third party listeners, "Who's the only girl wearing a basketball varsity jacket with the named _Nishikino_ embroidered onto it?"

Instinctually, Maki looked down at herself to see if she had been wearing her jacket. It wasn't an incredibly bright move on her part, but it wasn't a surprise that she may have opted to repress the truth. She could feel herself blushing, especially when Umi, as well, looked up with an agape mouth.

Eli laughed, "Well, I guess my guess was right, based on that reaction."

"Y-You can't say anything to her," Maki grumbled, taking another stab at her bento. It was embarrassing the way that the girls seemed intrigued by her sudden openness, it being the only time Maki had really expressed anything other than a casually serious expression in front of them.

"Don't worry, I know that Umi and I won't. But, Nozomi might be a different story."

Nozomi smiled, "Nicocchi and I are good friends."

"Please don't tell her," Maki asked, making eye contact with Nozomi.

"Wouldn't you like to know something interesting, though?" Nozomi inquired, eating some rice from her own lunch.

"What kind of something?"

"The kind of something where I've noticed a certain team manager burying her head in her newly acquired jacket," Nozomi waggled her eyebrows, "Isn't there a tradition where athletes give their jackets to their girlfriends?"

Eli patted Nozomi's back after watching Maki transition through multiple shade, "One tease at a time, Nozomi."

Umi turned back to Maki, "Why did you suddenly decide to tell us that?"

Taking a deep breath, Maki composed herself, "I asked for a one on one practice and I don't know why I did it when I don't think I actually need it."

"Well," Umi laughed, "I think we know the answer to that question."

"You should go to the practice without a bra," Nozomi suggested, her tone unsettling in its seriousness, "It worked with Elichi."

"Nozomi! Shut up!"

"See? She didn't deny it," Nozomi giggled.

"Forget what she says," Eli rolled her eyes, turning her entire body to Maki in order to avoid the teasing menace she had dated, "But I won't lie to you. I am pretty sure I've seen Nico look at you multiple times during the season when we're in the locker room. For all I know, she may do it during games or practices as well, but I'm usually too immersed with the basketball to notice."

Maki hummed, remembering with only a bit of a flush the time that she had caught Nico looking at her. She wasn't sure if it was one the moments that Eli was referring to, but it may very well have been.

Umi nodded, "I think I've seen that once or twice, too. Although, I admit I thought nothing of it until just now. But I'm sure I've seen her look at you."

"What… should I do?" Maki asked, feeling her ears warm up as she asked for help. This was the first time she had ever opened up to anyone outside her family about anything, "Is she even…?"

Nozomi laughed.

Maki shot her a glare, "I don't know."

Nozomi shook her head and her hand apologetically, "No, no. I understand why you're asking. It's just that I've known her for a while, so my memories with Nicocchi make that question funny to me. I'm laughing at her, but from the love in my heart."

"Sure," Maki deadpanned, groaning as she dug her forehead into her palms.

"Listen," Nozomi smiled, gently holding Maki's hands between her own in reassurance, "I'll give you a hint. I, along with a few other classmates in our homeroom, noticed Nico's jacket and asked if she was dating anyone with that last name. She bashfully ignored all of them, but not without blushing every time and burying her head into the collar. She may have even been smelling it, who knows?"

"Jeez," Maki mumbled, biting her bottom lip. With the uncertainty not being an issue, she wasn't really sure what other excuses she had for not thinking about it.

"I say go for it," Eli shrugged.

Umi scratched her cheek, an embarrassed smile plastering itself painfully onto her expression, "It'd be great if you went for it more efficiently than I've been doing for the past year and a half."

"Actually, Umi, I'd love to discuss the options for your romantic life," Nozomi said, turning her attention to Umi before going off on a lecture with her about living on the edge instead of being a prude and about how according to stereotypes softball girls tend to be gay, and so on and so forth.

Eli patted Maki's shoulder, "It's up to you whether or not you want to say anything during this private practice of yours. Just remember that we've also got a big game coming up, okay? Don't want to psych neither yourself nor Nico out."

Maki nodded, returning silently to her lunch while the two third years directed the spotlight on Umi.

The whole concept made her somewhat anxious, but, otherwise, it felt good to know that Nico had been acting strange on her own end. Whether it meant that Nico was looking at her for temporary appeal or with invested interest, Maki couldn't be sure, but it definitely made her feel better. But she still had no idea what to do or how to approach Nico, and she wasn't even one hundred percent sure if she was capable of a relationship. She barely cared for friendships, although she admittedly appreciated the talk that her upperclassmen had with her, and so she wasn't even positive if she deserved Nico or if she could provide what Nico needed.

Maki wondered if confessing was even worth it. Nico would be gone soon enough because of their age difference and individual school years, and she really doubted that, of all the years the manager had been at Otonokizaka, Nico would suddenly only be interested in a first year from the basketball team she worked with.

She decided that a healthy marathon of romance films that night would be a great way to learn about the possible techniques and methods she could apply.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Maki didn't know whether or not it was because her mind wanted to focus on something other than Nico, but somehow the upcoming game was a thought that was beginning to make her nervous.

"You need to fix your footing."

At the time that it would've been more crucial to be on top of her drills, Maki was not performing her best as she stood in front of Nico. Supposedly her posture was repetitively incorrect for what Nico was looking for, and her footing and handling seemed to be sloppy.

"Come on, I told you how to launch yourself better than that."

Something about it all was incredibly irritating. Maki felt increasingly frustrated, almost impatient with the way she was being corrected and critiqued. It was her own fault, of course, but in the course of a few hours stress had impacted her mood.

"You're not following through."

It was a simple practice. Nico was merely asking Maki to approach the net from different distances, using different approaches, and to shoot into the basket. But her mind was elsewhere. Between the game, the strange crush she had developed, and her braless chest that she'd rather not talk about and remain in denial over during the practice, she just could not get her focus in the right place.

"Maki, is everything okay?"

Annoyed, Maki snapped, "You think you can do better?"

There was a moment of silence that followed after the initial verbalization, but the quieting echoes seemed to last for a painfully long amount of time. Nico stood there baffled, her mouth open and eyebrow raised over scrutinizing eyes. Maki kept her resolute stance, too stubborn to let guilt eat away at her too quickly. She did her best to suppress the trivial fact in the back of her mind that Nico was nicknamed Spitfire on the varsity tennis team for a temperamental reason.

"Are you serious?" Nico asked, incredulous. When met with no response, she walked up to Maki and yanked the ball from her grasp, "Whatever. I'll just show you, then."

Nico had begun to dribble and showcase the proper positioning, doing a slower job of it to both showcase what Maki needed to correct and to accommodate her own lack of personal playing. As she went to go and fake a shot, Maki got in her way and blocked her.

"See? It isn't perfect," Maki said, preferring to act childish and drag out hostility rather than think about doing what she wanted to do during the practice.

Nico shook her head in disbelief, "Are you kidding? I'm just showing you how it's supposed to look. We're not practicing blocking," she went to demonstrate the extension of her arms with a faux shot again, trying to suppress her exasperation, but Maki repeated the block from before. Irritated, Nico went to pull the ball back against her chest, but Maki incorrectly interpreted the motion and grabbed the ball, yanking it as well.

Their individual holds on the basketball were tight, unintentionally pulling one another closer as well as they continued to be unyielding. The tension was thick, but all Maki could focus on was the scent of strawberry as Nico's breath mingled with her own in the few inches of space between them. Maki's heart felt as though it were slamming against her ribcage with a thunderous intensity, heat traveling to the tips of her ears while her gaze flickered between Nico's eyes and lips.

For a moment, Maki understood the clichés. All the things that she hated in films or in books for their predictability became instantly relatable, almost, as she felt something stir within her, felt something pulling her in. The air was heavy, swallowed whole by the silence around them as though they were placed in a vacuum. She made eye contact with Nico, staring adamantly as her competitive side won over. She did not want to stand down, despite it being her fault.

She wondered how red her cheeks must have been, though, when she saw the way that Nico's red eyes examined Maki's own violets, her irises danced side to side as they seemed to search for something deeper, something Nico was looking for – a search that, somehow led Nico to lean in the slightest bit.

"Hello?!"

The two broke away immediately at the sound of the voice with the ball still in Nico's grasp, turning their attention to the source as one of the faculty members trekked toward the equipment closet.

"Hello, sir!" Nico called out, having regained her composure in the fraction of a second. The man waved from a distance, returning his attention to the supplies in the closet. Nico dribbled the ball aimlessly as they waited for the man to leave, with Maki stretching her arms behind her head.

Nico raised an eyebrow as she cradled the ball in front of her, noticing a strange difference in Maki's jersey as the latter stretched, "You know that it's harder for you if you don't wear at least some kind of bra, right?"

Surprised that Nico had already noticed, Maki stopped midway through her stretch, "I forgot."

"You forgot your bra?"

Finished, the man left, and Maki stood up straight, "Does it matter?"

Nico rubbed her neck, keeping the ball against her hip with the other hand, "If you want to be fully mobile for the sport, then kind of."

Both grateful and frustrated with the change in atmosphere, Maki looked over at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late."

"Yeah. We can end here."

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Maki made sure to pay very close attention to the small mirror on the inside of her locker as she changed out of her jersey. With quick glimpses over time, it was clear that Nico would look at her every now and then, sometimes shaking her head before looking away and returning to the towels or the clipboard. Maki could feel the warmth of vulnerability spread throughout her body, igniting her chest, cheeks, ears, and all the way down to her toes.

Something about it was strangely satisfying, although she realized it was probably kind of stupid. There was something about catching the eye of the person one yearned for, enough that they felt compelled to stare, that made Maki feel good. It felt almost like a victory, something that Maki was more than okay with. Having dragged out being topless – while facing away from Nico, since Maki did not have enough gall to do such a thing – for long enough, she put on a black t-shirt with a pink star on the left side of the chest.

Closing her locker, she turned to walk out, but Nico grabbed her arm before she could exit through the door.

"Hey, Maki. Here's your jacket," she said, the sports jacket in her other hand.

"Thanks," Maki grabbed it, "I heard you wore it today."

Nico laughed, though it seemed awkward, "Yeah, I didn't want to lug it around. But I really did wash it and dry it after yesterday's prank."

"I appreciate it, really."

"So do I."

Maki bit the inside of her cheek, looking away to ponder something before she spoke again, "I'm sorry about before. I've been in a weird mood. It was out of line for me to be rude to you like that."

"That?" Nico waved a dismissive hand, "It was nothing. I still would've kicked your ass were it a real game, though. But I just wanted to exhibit the correct moves."

Maki smirked, "Is that so?"

"Not really," Nico laughed, "I've got the technicalities of basketball down since my dad used to be a coach, but my heart and soul is in tennis. I'm pretty good, although I admit that I get worked up very easily in the middle of a game. The monster in me comes out," she wiggled her fingers in what she must have considered to be a "spooky" gesture.

"Oh. Why did you dad quit?"

Nico shook her head, "He didn't actually quit. It wasn't something he chose, you know? He passed away."

"I'm," Maki shook her head, caught off guard and unprepared, "so sorry, Nico."

"That was, like, six years ago! So I'm fine," Nico smiled, giving Maki a thumbs up. Maki wasn't sure what else to say but, although she had been hoping to have made a move in the short moment of sentiment, she knew that it was probably best to leave It was it was for the day.

"I'll see you at the game, Nico," she said softly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Despite her stress-induced fumbles during her private session with Nico, Maki kept herself at the top of her game during the final. She felt much more relaxed, in tune with her body as usual and quick on her feet. The basketball was like an extension of herself, every pass more like a connection with her teammates than a simple maneuvering of the ball up the court. She, Eli, and Umi worked fluidly as usual with the support of both the point and shoot guard, whether it be Rin and Tsubasa or Anju and Erena.

It was a tense game, so much so that even Maki, who initially walked out onto the court with full confidence, could feel the pressure weighing down on them. There were blocks upon her team by the opponents that were genuinely skilled, along with their strategic steals and impressive rebounds. The Sakuragaoka team proved to be a formidable opponent, making it no surprise that they had made it to the finals.

The cheers from the crowd drowned out all noise, save for the pleasant squeak of the floor as rubber grips created friction with the polished wood. It kept Maki in the moment, in the game, in the immersion. Despite the difficulty, she loved the way it felt to weave through the enemy lines, dribbling with trained finesse that led to every shot at the net.

"Come on, Maki! You got this!"

The encouraging calls from the familiar sideline voice helped her push forward with every second, too afraid to let down a particular someone to afford any mistakes. A free throw here, a jump shot there, and a three-pointer thrown into the mix – even though the other team had a great defense, Otonokizaka was definitely having its best scoring out of the whole season.

Otonokizaka with 63 and Sakuragaoka with 64.

Maki sighed as she swiped the back of her fist across her lip, reducing the moisture as she waited for the next pass. She hated the cliché, but, with six seconds on the clock, she would take the shot if she were to be given the opportunity. Her knees bent, she lightly bounced along in line with the line of the ball, watching from the opposite side as Eli passed to Umi and then Umi to Tsubasa. Maki could see it in the way Tsubasa squinted her eyes that she was calculating her shot as she hurried through the key, and Maki made sure to push through and keep some of the other team's defense at bay while simultaneously keeping her sights on the ball.

Maki's eyes widened as Tsubasa, their team's best perimeter shooter, missed the shot, probably only mere centimeters from a perfect rebound score. Panicking, Maki quickly ran forward, jumping as the ball plummeted from the air, only to quickly grab it and propel it back up with a swift follow through. She could feel the sweat trickling down her temple as she watched the ball fly back up, the scene playing out in what felt like slow motion as it arced and made its way back down. All noise seemed to fade out aside from her heartbeat, but her ears popped and regained functionality as the ball safely fell through the net.

The crowd erupted into a sudden roar, the point bringing Otonokizaka to a triumphant 65 with a second to spare. The buzzer sounded over and over as the girls lined up to shake the other teams' hands. Maki wondered how many hours of practice the other girls had put into their practices and if they were any different than how they ran things at her own school. She lingered as she shook each hand, finding herself trying to convey a message of pride and respect to each individual competitor, but she wasn't sure how effective it was or if the opposite team found it as anything other than weird.

It all became a blur after that.

She could feel herself being hoisted into the air at one point, trophy in hand as a professional photographer had a field day with the scene. She was certain that some kind of blush would appear in at least half of them, but she was relieved and feeling more genuine in her smile once she was put down for the group photos.

Nico walked up beside her, grinning as wide as possible. Leaning in, she whispered, "I'm proud of you."

Once again, Maki could feel Nico wrap an arm around her as the flashes quickly blinded the team, giving Maki little to no time to react to Nico's kind words. She could feel her throat swell, but she chose to give the most sincere smile she could.

She, too, returned the gesture and wrapped an arm around Nico. She could see the manager look at her in shock from the corner of her eye, but she chose to ignore it. In that moment, she wanted to be sincere.

In that moment, she was happy.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Maki let out a long exhale as she leaned against her open locker, still topless after removing her jersey minutes before. She did her best not to dwell on how dense she had been in the beginning of the season, but she couldn't help but bury her face in her palms at the idea that she would possibly not see Nico again. There was not much else in terms of activities that they shared together, and even the hallway sightings were few and far between. She had two and a half months to try, and she had let it all slip under the weight of denial.

"Good going, you idiot," she mumbled to herself, fiddling with the locker door handle. However, a sudden knock proceeded to catch her attention.

"Maki?"

She turned to see Nico in the doorway of the locker room, alone and in her usual tracksuit. Maki nodded, raising an eyebrow in acknowledgment rather than speaking. Nico took it as permission to approach her, although Maki couldn't help but feel all too aware of her own body. She suddenly felt cold.

"Are you coming?" Nico asked, her gaze fixated on Maki's eyes. The latter briefly pondered if that was a conscious effort on Nico's part given Maki being topless, or if she genuinely was keeping great eye contact.

"I don't think so," Maki said, remembering that everyone had left about fifteen minutes beforehand for the bus. They all wanted to go out to eat in order to celebrate, but Maki was feeling a little lethargic. Plus, she wasn't very social, "I'll probably just go home."

Nico frowned, "But I really want you to come."

"Why?" Maki blushed.

"U-Uh," Nico stuttered, taking a step back. It prompted Maki to take a step forward, "the whole team should be there, shouldn't they?"

It was then that, in her bout of panic to try and avoid eye contact, Nico seemed to notice that Maki's torso bore nothing but her scarlet sports bra. Despite her internal shame, embarrassment, and maddening flush, Maki forced herself to resist laughing at the way Nico's eyes essentially popped out of their sockets. The shorter girl in front of her became almost beet red, her eyes immediately jumping back up to meet Maki's as though it would make up for the obvious observation she had just made. Maki desperately wanted to cover up, but something in her convinced her that it would make a great opportunity.

"What's wrong, Nico?" she asked, drawling out her voice, "Never seen a girl in a bra before?"

Nico burst into an awkward onset of laughter, clearly too forced and too quick, "Of c-course I have! Plenty of times. Sp-Sports keep me in here all the time!"

"So," Maki brought a finger up to her own lip, "you're just reacting to me, then?"

Again, the fake laughter, "I'm just intimidated by pretty g-girls!"

Nico begun to take a few steps back as Maki slowly invaded her space, "Are you saying I'm the only pretty girl on the team, Nico? You don't react this way with anyone else."

The tension is there as Nico backs herself up into a locker, causing herself to freeze up under the sudden and unexpected behavior. Maki had gone through with her marathon of romantic films later in the weeks, and so she recognized that the moment was golden for a classic wall pin. But, seeing Nico practically be a mess in front of her seeped away at her drive to take initiative. She chose to stay close, instead, making sure there were only mere inches of a gap between them. Their heavy breathing filled the space, neither seeming to have the knowledge of what to do next. Maki felt more confident because of Nico's reactions, but admittedly she was much too afraid to initiate physical contact on her own. Like always, it wasn't her usual thing.

Abruptly, though, she said, "This is the last time, you know." And there is a seriousness to it that seemed to soothe Nico's fidgeting hands, bringing forth an almost somber expression from her as Maki's half-lidded eyes stared into Nico's.

"Yeah, I know," Nico muttered, "The last game is always painful like that."

Maki nodded, though she narrowed her brow just a bit as she tried to angle her body more toward Nico, "But it's also the last time you'll see me like this."

Maki could hear Nico gulp, which immediately broke down her own exterior. She could feel how hot her body felt, wondering if her skin tone matched the heat that suffocated her skin from the inside. Her heart pounded so heavily that it was borderline uncomfortable and tangible in her throat, but she put her best foot forward and tried to focus on keeping a composed face. Nico, however, was suddenly serious.

"It doesn't have to be," she muttered, bringing a hand up to cup Maki's face. It felt strange, Maki noted, to feel such a purposely intimate sign of affection bestowed upon her. It almost felt undeserved, in a way, but she had no time to let such thoughts settle. She wasn't sure how well she could breathe, let alone think – especially when her face was being pulled into a kiss.

There was a split second in which their noses bumped, but it was likely due to the velocity at which their faces collided. Wrinkling her forehead at the sudden realization as to what was happening, Maki became clumsy as she tilted her head to the side, accommodating to Nico's alignment. Her chest shook with nervousness as she inhaled the vaguely familiar taste of strawberry in the period of a single, surprised whimper; Nico's warm, sweet breath traversing through her as their lips closed around one another's.

Maki could feel herself tremble as Nico's hands intertwined with her own.

Her eyes finally closed, the half-lidded display of desire closing its curtains as a new form of pleasure took over. It wasn't the best time – it being postgame and all – for properly moisturized lips, but it didn't stop them. Through the initial dry patch, lips becoming stuck to one another as they overlapped and parted, both Maki and Nico attempted to lick their lips in an effort to smoothen out the experience, causing their lips to smack. It was an experience that could only be explored in the moment, Maki figured. Never in her life had she expected herself to figure the notions of kissing out, yet there she was, bottom lips and top lips capturing one another in a slippery embrace with Nico's. It was warm and, after moistening the surface, even soft to the touch.

The hunger came quickly, however. Feeling uncharacteristically adventurous, Maki flipped their hands until Nico's palms faced outward, taking a single step forward and pressing her body against Nico's as she lifted the shorter girl's arms and gently pinned them to the lockers behind her by the wrists. She made sure that Nico's arms were bent, as she did not want her to get uncomfortable. Her mind reeled as Nico moaned against her mouth, and she took it a step further by gently dragging her teeth across Nico's bottom lip, eliciting a whine that made Maki groan in response.

Nico, however, had to break apart from the kiss, her arms still trapped by Maki against the locker behind her. She was breathing heavily, a feat that Maki followed only a second after opening her own, and she seemed to require a moment to recuperate.

"What's wrong?" Maki asked, breathless.

Nico blushed, "There's a bus waiting for me."

"Oh," Maki flushed, immediately taking a step back and letting go of Nico's wrists.

"And for you," Nico smiled, though it was small and bashful. Maki found it to be very adorable.

Blushing, Maki twirled a strand of her hair as she thought it over, "I'm not very good at socializing."

"Well," Nico shrugged, grabbing Maki's hand, "You can sit with me, and you don't have to talk at all. Or you can just talk to me, if you want. I think you and I have a lot to learn about each other."

"That doesn't… worry you?" Maki asked, frowning. Despite the feelings she had for Nico, she was aware that the two of them hadn't really gone through an intimate stage of disclosure and bonding quite yet.

"We'll work it out. Plus, you're great at scoring anyway," Nico winked.

"Your jokes are literally terrible."

"Say that to me again when I'm holding your hand under the table."

"Sh-Shut up. That's inappropriate," Maki huffed, avoiding eye contact.

"Says the girl that just pinned me to the wall without a shirt on…"

Maki blushed, "H-Hey! I don't know what came over me."

"You have the hots for me. How could you not? My nickname is Spitfire."

"… If you're actually this annoying, I'll just quit now…"

"Hey, I'm not going to go back out there with no one after taking this long to come and get you! People will think dirty things."

"Okay, bye."

"H-Hey, wait, put your shirt back on! It looks worse without your shirt on, Maki! Oi, I'm obligated to feel protective of that chest now!" she could feel Maki's blush from ten feet away, "Get back here! Maki!"

It was an unconventionally perfect night to end an eventful season.


End file.
